Love in the Middle of Nowhere
by Super Secret Squirrel
Summary: Cody driving in the middle of nowhere with a full tank of gas, at night, not really sure where he is going, finds a stranded traveler using the light from her cell phone to get any driver's attention.


A/N: I'm a little tired so I'm just writing this as i go. 

Summary: Cody driving in the middle of nowhere with a full tank of gas, at night, not really sure where he is going, finds a stranded traveler using the light from her cell phone to get any driver's attention.

Love in the Middle of Nowhere

"What the heck am I doing out here," 25-year old, Cody Martin said aloud to himself, driving along some highway in the middle of nowhere. "I'm twenty-five, still never been kissed, my longest girlfriend was two months, and I'm tired of sleeping alone at night."

'Good question,' came a reply from deep with in his head.

Cody had been driving for hours, and he still had three-quarters of a tank left, 'wow,' he thought to himself. '70 miles to the gallon is awesome! Whoa, what's that light up there... a...cell phone?'

As he pulled up to the cell phone's light, he noticed a girl was holding it up.

"May I help you?" Cody asked.

"Yes, my boyfriend just decided to drop me off here because he is an insensitive jerk," the woman replied.

"How long had you been dating, you are done with him, right?" Cody said as he opened the passenger seat.

"Yes we're done and to the day, we had been dating 5 years."

"How old was he?"

"He was only 25, and much younger than his years."

"I know someone like that."

"Really," the woman said, "who?

"My twin brother." Cody was cut of by a sharp cough. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, my boyfriend had a twin, but your too old to be...nevermind."

"Really? How old would you say I am?"

"My age," she said. "27, 28, or 29."

"I'm actually 25, and just so happen to have a twin, but there's no way Zack would..."

"Cody?"

"Ummm, yes, and you are..."

"Pull over at the nearest lighted spot."

"Okay."

Cody pulled his car over at a small gas station, and then got his first glimpse of his passenger.

"Maddie?" He stammered.

"It's been a long time, Cody."

"That it has," he said.

"You thirsty, Maddie?"

"Actually, I am."

"Okay, what would you like?"

"Cherry Coke."

"Okay I'm going to go in, get each of us a drink, and find where the nearest hotel is."

"That sounds good to me, I'm a little bit tired."

When Cody returned, he handed Maddie her beverage, opened his Gatorade Endurance, and said "There is a Motel 6 just up the road, or there is a 5-star hotel, 45 minutes away. Which do you prefer? Money is not the problem."

"Why not?" Maddie asked.

"While i was at Harvard, I met a man, who owned a law firm, and he got me a job."

"Oh, you're a lawyer! No wonder you don't have a money problem."

"You didn't let me finish. I got the job and then two weeks later he was diagnosed with throat cancer, he died last year."

"Aww thats so sad." Maddie said, "but where did you get all the money?"

"He had no relatives alive that he trusted with the firm."

"So he gave it to you?"

"Along with his 2500 square foot house, with insides costing up to one million dollars, his three exotic sports cars, and his money."

"I don't want to know, but how much are we talking?"

"Twenty-four billion."

"Five-star hotel here we come!"

"That's what I thought."

After they checked in to the hotel, they got all cleaned up, and Maddie asked Cody "when do i get to see this house?"

"Tomorrow." He answered. Her eyes lit up at the thought. "I have another question, but I'm not sure of your answer to the question." She eyed him confused.

"Ever since the day you left, I've thought about you. If Zack was loving you or loving being with you."

"Neither."

"Okay," he said, his worst fears confirmed. "I have missed you so much, and the day Mr. Potts died, he told me to find a nice girl and give this to her." He opened a small box and what Maddie saw swept her off her feet. It was a bracelet with twelve diamonds held together in a chain of silver.

"Wow," Maddie said. "It's beautiful."

"No, you are," Cody said. "Being on your wrist makes it beautiful." Maddie just sighed at the compliment.

"Maddie, as soon as I get back I have to buy something, but just to make sure I need it..." he paused, letting the tension mount.

"What?" She asked impatiently.

"Madeline Fitzpatrick," Maddie blushed at the full name. "Would you marry me?"

Through tears of joy, she was able to say, "I'd love to, Cody Martin."

She went up on her tip-toes to kiss him, and as he took her in his arms, he said, "I love you, Maddie."

"I love you, too, Cody."

The End

Tell me if you like it. Please.


End file.
